deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King K. Rool vs Gruntilda
King K. Rool vs Gruntilda is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Donkey Kong vs Banjo-Kazooie! Which of these comical final bosses is deadly? Interlude Wiz: Video Game Bosses come in very shapes and sizes, but like to test your wit in the end. Boomstick: Some just badass, while others like these two here are comical. Wiz: King K. Rool, King of the Kremlings... Boomstick: ...and Gruntilda, the ugly witch of all. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. King K. Rool Wiz: King K. Rool is the crocodilian leader of the Kremlings. Boomstick: And the Bowser counterpart to Donkey Kong's Mario. Wiz: When he stole the bananas from the Kongs, he was trying to starve them to death. Boomstick: Fortunately for the Kongs, they fetch the bananas back and defeat King K. Rool every time. Wiz: He has the Strength that surpasses that of his enemy Donkey Kong, and the speed to outrun any Kong on DK Isles; Plus he has a variety of weapons; for instance, King K. Rool's first weapons from the first Donkey Kong Country game are the crown which he uses like a boomerang, and a rainstorm of cannonballs. Boomstick: He also uses his techno-powered blunderbuss that fires cannons in regular and spiked versions, and fire gases between red to slow people down, blue to freeze them, and purple to reverse the movements; plus it can be launched at jet like speeds and can turn him invisible. Wiz: He also has a jetpack that can make him fly. And he uses some of the things the Kongs can do as well, such as using the Crystal Coconut to recover any lost health, and using the crystal banana, he becomes giant. Boomstick: Which is ripped straight from Bowser. Wiz: He also has his big weapon the Blast-O-Matic, which is powerful enough to demolish DK Isles when given the chance. Boomstick: Look at all this material, now I want it myself. King K. Rool: While you'll be busy looking for your precious golden bananas and your flea-bitten friends, I'll be preparing my visit flavored surprise. (laughs evilly) Gruntilda Wiz: Gruntilda Winkybunion is an evil witch who has been an enemy to Banjo Bear and Kazooie Breegull since they stopped her from taking the youth and prettiness of Banjo's little sister Tooty. Boomstick: (fantasizing) Oh, man, Grunty's pretty ego would be so much fun, I could just make out with her and... (coming back to reality seeing Grunty's current ugly form) Holy Shit, get that face away from me! Wiz: Like any other witch, Gruntilda is capable of casting magical spells, like making fireballs, turning people into frogs, homing spells and a shield that can make be invincible. And despite being a witch, she is quite a technological genius when she uses her H.A.G. 1 machine and Big-O-Blaster cannon. Boomstick: Not to mention five other machines from Nuts and Bolts. Wiz: She'll do whatever it takes to finish off everyone's favorite bear and bird duo. Gruntilda: All the Jiggies you did snatch, but I'll be back for my rematch. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In the lab facility, we see King K. Rool trying to find something to destroy the Kongs with, while Gruntilda is likewise but for Banjo and Kazooie, until they meet each other, and they get into their fighting poses. FIGHT! Gruntilda uses a fireball at K. Rool, but K. Rool counters it with his crown, which puts it out and hits Grunty, then the crown returns, but then Grunty pulls out a magnetic spell to hit K.Rool with and it hits him this time, then Grunty calls her room over and takes to the skies, while K. Rool pulls out his blunderbuss and puts on his jetpack and follows her, they hen blew a series of projectile attacks against each other, dodging some of them while others hit each other making explosive sounds, until K. Rool managed to destroy Gruntilda's broom; but Grunty then calls forth her H.A.G. 1 and tries to shoot K. Rool down, but he dodges them until his jetpack is destoryed, but then he fires back, until eventually destroying the H.A.G. 1, though Grunty got out of it when it started to self-destruct, but Grunty brings out her Big-O-Blaster to shoot K. Rool to death, but K. Rool brings forth his Blast-O-Matic, then when both big machines fire, their beams made contact, until the center got bigger, Grunty retreated while K. Rool did the same, only to be damaged from the explosion blasting him to a wall. K. Rool got up again to use a Crystal Coconut to heal himself, then puts it away to see Grunty use her powerful airborne broomstick-like vehicle, but K. Rool then unleashes the power of the Crystal Banana and becomes a giant so powerful enough that using the flaming breath and exploding mines, he destroyed the entire facility, including the broomstick, and most of Grunty,leaving only her head; the using his monster-sized index finger and thumb, K. Rool picks up Grunty's skull and crushes the skull like a bug, and he laughs triumphantly. K.O.! Results (cue the SSBB version of King K. Rool's ship) Boomstick: Alright, now Nintendo should consider to make King K. Rool return. Wiz: Both were equal on the use of technology, but while Gruntilda surpassed K. Rool on magic and cunning, K. Rool has surpassed Gruntilda on Speed, Strength and durability. Boomstick: Not to mention that K. Rool had the crystal fruits with him, the coconut to recover any lost health, and the banana to gain more powers. Wiz: When K. Rool used the Crystal Banana, it was the end of Grunty. Boomstick: Grunty should have left K.Rool "a-Bone"! Wiz: (sighs) The winner is King K. Rool. Trivia *This is Maxevil's twenty eighth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's fifth "Battle of the Genders" themed Death Battle, the first four were Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, and Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet; and the next eleven are Yoshi vs Kazooie, Blastoise vs. Katara, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin, and Neo vs Arachnid. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle to pit a Nintendo character and a Microsoft character, as well as a Mario character and a Banjo-Kazooie character, against each other: the next two are Yoshi vs Kazooie and Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch. Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Banjo-Kazooie' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Season 3 Maxevil Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015